TMNT Origins: the tale of Courtanna
by Leofan221
Summary: The title says it all. A frightened 10 year old girl, whom Bishop used as a test subject, stumbles into a strange man who is heading into the very place that she had just escaped. She follows, curious, and gets a new family to replace the one that Bishop stole from her.


**SO HERE WE ARE WITH THE ORIGIN OF MY OTHER OC, COURTANNA. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! **

**~LEOFAN221 **

Chapter one: The meet and greet.

I run down a hallway in the dark, away from the man in the long black overcoat and dark sunglasses, away from the needles, syringes, knives, and scalpels that have haunted the past two days for me. I turn down another hall, and see a red Exit sign a little ways ahead of me on the ceiling. There was an arrow under it, pointing to the left, so I go that way. I see steel double doors ahead of me, which gives me hope and a burst of adrenaline. I push the metal doors open, and breath the clear country air. I continue running, getting a little tired, when I suddenly find myself pinned to the wall by a guard that had apparently followed me outside. I squirm, and struggle, and manage to turn around under the man. He grabs me by my hair, meaning to pull me up and lead me back into that horrid place. I struggled, and bit the man's hand so hard that my mouth filled with a red, sticky, metallic tasting liquid. He screamed and let me go. I took the opportunity and ran, never once looking back. Well, only once. I thought that I had heard someone running behind me, and when I turned around, I ran full tilt into a man that had been running toward the building that I had just left. I apologized as he continued on his way. I was curious as to why he was heading to that place, so I followed him at a distance. He met up with two other men at the edge of the woods. They knocked out the guard that had tried to stop me. He was still cradling his hand and groaning. I followed them inside, slipping in just as the door closed. I shivered at the horrible memories that surfaced going down the halls of this laboratory. I found the men again. They were in one of the rooms that the leader ran his experiments in, defending a defenseless subject laying helpless on a table. I thought that I might have been hallucinating, because they were giant turtles. Human sized turtles! It was the coolest thing I had ever seen! The first three I had seen were guarding the fourth, who was strapped to a table. They were wearing masks. One blue, one red, one purple, and one orange. Blue had one sword, Red had daggers with hook-looking things on the sides, Purple didn't have any weapons, and Orange had two sets of wooden handles attached to chains. They held the guards back very well, but even I, who know nothing about combat at that time, could see that they were getting tired, were slowing down. If this fight didn't end soon, they weren't going to walk out of this. The sight brought memories bubbling to the surface like the bubbles in boiling water. Those two days when I had been as defenseless as they are now. I didn't want then to die, or worse, become that evil man's new test subjects, so I looked around for anything that I could use as a weapon. I found a sword like the one that Blue had laying on the floor near the door. I picked it up, quickly getting used to the unaccustomed weight of the blade in my hands. I practiced a few quick strokes, then headed through the door, telling the cruel men inside to let them go.

~Leo's POV~

OK, even for us, it's been one heck of a night. First, when I'm running to meet up with the guys at Bishop's lair, I ran into a little girl, who was running like a bat out of hell, trying to get away from the building. She mumbles a quick apology as I keep running. Then, that same girl bursts into the lab where we are trying to rescue Donnie, wielding one of my ninjakens and trying to convince the guards and Bishop to let us go. I had lost the sword during the battle for Don's freedom, when one of the guards had shot it out of my hand. I hadn't had time to pick it up as I had to fight to stay alive, and was swept down the hall and into a room, which conveniently held Donnie. How did she even get it to begin with?! Anyway, it seemed like Bishop had been expecting us, cause no sooner then we had entered the Laboratory, and done a little snooping around, then we were up to our necks in guards. Highly trained guards. Bishop wasn't the only occupant of the room. He had reinforcements. My arms tremble slightly as I heave my ninjaken into a fighting stance for the millionth time. I hear the door open, and in comes a little girl who couldn't have been older than ten, holding my sword like she was trying not to drop it, but was nearly failing. She swung the sword a few times, and said, "Hey! Leave them alone! They're trying to save their brother! Just let them go!"The sight of this little girl putting away our appearances and helping us like this gave me a burst of adrenaline. I flipped over, landing in front of the girl in a defensive stance. I reached behind me, grasping for my sword. I prayed that she got the hint in time. To speed things along, I whispered, "Hey, kid. I need that sword, like, now, please."

~Corrie's POV~

When I enter the room, there is a pause in the commotion. Blue flips over to me, never taking his eyes off of the enemies as he started searching for something with his three-fingered hand. Then, as if this night weren't awesome enough, he spoke! He whispered, "Hey, kid. I need that sword, like, now, please." It was the coolest thing that had ever happened to me! Anyways, I had to duck out of the lab room as the fight started up again in earnest. Within ten minutes, the guys were running out of the building, Red carrying Purple on his back. I ran after them, wanting to meet them formally. They ran into the city, and jumped down a manhole cover. I had never jumped that far before, and the impact jarred my knees, but I was able to get up and keep running in time to see the path that they took. I followed them on a twisting path that I would get lost a thousand times on if didn't have a guide. After a few turns, I felt my arms and mouth grabbed from behind. I was pulled into another tunnel and, for the second time that day, was pinned to the wall by very strong arms. I struggled uselessly as the turtle wearing Red held me tightly against the wall, and he had his face only inches away from my own. "And just what the heck are you doing in the sewers at this hour of the night, little lady? Ya get lost or something?" "No, I am not lost. I was seeing where you guys are headed." I reply, starting to get kinda scared at the Red guy's growling voice. "Oh, really. And why would you want to do that, kid?"

"Well, since me and my Mom got captured by that dark guy, we haven't got a home. And…Well, my Mom didn't make it through the things those men did to her."I told him. It was true. Whatever that horrible man did to my mom, she had died in our cell. I had been right there, holding her hand as she received her final rest. That had been this morning/afternoon. Anyway, the Red banded guy's eyes lost a little of their angry fire. A little. He let me down, and hid me behind him. "Stay like this, alright. I'm gonna take you to the Lair, but you can't tell anyone where it is, OK?" "Alrighty, then. Mah lips are sealed, mister." "*Chuckles* Alright, wise girl. Just call me Raph. Everybody does. Come on. What your name, anyways?" "Courtanna. Nice to meet you, Raph."I tell him as I start walking behind him. I can't see much of the sewer as we walk, which I guess was the whole point of me walking **behind** him. We reached an sorta disguised door. We entered and Raph led me to a small room and put me inside. "Stay here, alright. I'll be back for you in a little while, OK?" "K. Thanks, by the way, for letting me in. I really appreciate it, Raph." "Yea, Yea. Whatever. Just stay here, alright. And don't make a lot of noise, got it?" "Yep." "Good." We were interrupted as a voice I recognized as the Blue one called Raph to help with dinner or something of that nature. I stayed where I was, like Raph had told me, even though a heard a loud thump followed by lots of yelling. I decided to take a moment to look around the room. It didn't have much in it: just a bed, a dresser, and a closet. There was one problem with Raph's plan, though: I heard footsteps entering only a few minutes later. I tried to hide, as the door opened. It was a stupid place to hide. I was under the bed. It had been the closest place that could possibly hide me effectively. I saw a pair of green, two toed feet walk around the room. They eventually came to a stop in front of the bed. It sat down, and started talking to no-one in particular. "You know, Mikey, it is time for dinner. You really need to come out and eat, OK. I promise Raph isn't going to kill you for tripping him as he set the table, so you need to come out Alright?"I looked over at the closet, considering making as quiet a dash as possible across the room. It would only be effective if he stayed like he was, looking the opposite way. I silently scooted myself up from under the bed. I stole a quick glance at the man. He was the one that wore Purple. No wonder I didn't recognize his voice. I hadn't heard him at the laboratory, seeing as he had been unconscious and strapped to a table last I saw him. Most of his body was bandaged, and he was looking right at me. To say I was shocked to find that he had somehow known that I would come out that side and a little disappointed that my plan hadn't worked would be…entirely accurate, to be honest. I sat down next to him. He got over any surprise he felt quickly, and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my brother." "Oh, yea. The one who tripped Raph while he was setting the table." "You've already met Raph, then?" I realized my mistake with a flush. "Oh, no. I had just heard you say his name just now."I said, telling a lie for the first time in my life. I sat down with him. " Glad to see you're feeling better. What's your name? Mine's Courtanna."I said, giving him a smile. He had one, too as he replied. "Well, my name's Donatello, but the guys call me Don or Donnie. Now, as I said, dinner's ready, so would you like to join us?" "I would be honored to, Don. Don't tell Raph about this. I'll just stay behind you, if that's alright."I said, taking up a position behind him. I was lead to a living area with a table near the kitchen. Seated around that table were the other turtles, as well as a large rat wearing a ancient Japanese style robe. They were all, except Raph, of course, surprised to see me. I slowly came out from behind Don's back. I gave a shy smile, and probably blushed a bit. The rat returned my smile, and there was a hint of curiosity as he asked me a honest question. "Who are you, young lady?" I replied with the same amount of honesty. "My name is Courtanna, sir, and if you don't mind my asking, who are you guys?" "I am called Splinter. The turtle in blue is Leonardo. I see you have already met Donatello. The one in Red is Raphael. And last, is the turtle in Orange is Michelangelo. How did you find our home, Courtanna?" "Well, I saw the guys at a laboratory, trying to rescue Donnie. There were a ton of guards, and the guys were about to go under, so I grabbed a sword I saw laying around, and went in. I tried to convince the dark, creepy guy to let us go, but it didn't work." "Interesting." Splinter said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "That's not all, Sensei. She not only came in holding my sword, but she also tried to swing it at the guards."Leo said, and I blushed. "Well, I did what I could, sir. I just didn't want them to go like that, but I did what I could to help. Leo flipped over to me, asked for the sword, and five minutes later, we all were running away, into the city. I was following your sons because I was curious about what they were and what they did, when Raph grabbed me and asked me if I was lost. I replied that I wasn't, that I wanted to see if I could maybe live with you guys, because my mom isn't around anymore. I did not mean any trouble, or disrespect. If that is the result, I offer my sincerest apologies."I said, bowing slightly as I neared the table. Sensei nodded toward a seat, and the meal was started. It was pizza, served hot. We talked and ate for awhile, and after dinner was done and cleaned up, I saw Don, Raph, and Splinter go into a quiet corner of the room, conversing in hushed tones with much gesturing my way. After a few minutes, Leo was summoned. After that, Splinter came over to me and asked in a pretty concerned tone "Where are your parents, Courtanna?"

"…Well, I never really knew my father. I had always just had my mom. Then one day, we were both captured and experimented on. Whatever they did to my mom, she didn't make it. She got really sick, but the men wouldn't give her any medicine, so she died in our cell. I was holding her hand the whole time. After that, I found out that there was a way I could escape, so I did. When I was leaving I ran into, I think, Leo. When I saw he was headed toward the laboratory, I decided to see what they were doing in there. You now know the rest."

**I KNOW IT WAS LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'M NIT SURE IF I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I FEEL LIKE IT HAS EXPLAINED HOW SHE FOUND THE TURTLES, AND IT SEEMS TO BE COMPLETE. **


End file.
